The New Wolf on the Block
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: When Derek Hale finds a teenage girl outside of Beacon Hills High School, she willingly becomes a new member of his pack. Warning: contains m/f spanking
1. The New Wolf on the Block

Title: The New Wolf on the Block

Summary: when Derek Hale finds a teenage girl outside of Beacon Hills High School, she willingly becomes a new member of his pack.

General Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not make any money from these stories.

Notes: I only own the character "Hazel." Jackson does not leave Teen Wolf in this story. Instead, Jackson stays in Derek's pack as a beta. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac also remain as a part of Teen Wolf in this story. _Thoughts will be italicized._ This is a personal story, so characters may seem out of character at times.

Warning: contains non consensual m/f spanking of minors and profanity

Chapter: One

A profanity slipped from a runaway's mouth as she cut herself while trying to climb over the fence of St. Mary's Orphanage. She applied pressure to her abdomen where blood seemed to be flowing out in a slow pace.

The girl hurried down an ominous alley way; her final chance of escape. Once she ran past the exit, the orphan found herself alone on the streets. She kept running until Beacon Hills High School appeared in front of her. The locked doors caused another curse word to slip from her lips. At least the roof of the school gave her enough protection from the rain.

She slumped against the doors and slid down, sitting on the concrete. She leaned her head back and gazed over the pouring down rain. Lighting cracked in the sky, fighting with the thunder. She startled each time the sky yelled with fury, but was finally able to drift off to sleep.

Hazel Gray, the runaway, was sixteen and a minimum height of five foot' six. She was slim with few curves that didn't really give her much to show off. Her brown eyes matched her dark, brown hair that framed her heart shaped face and flowed down to her shoulders in waves. The blue jeans, white tank top, black hoodie, and black converse she wore were soaked through, causing her to shiver in the cold.

She woke up but not on her own. A tall, handsome man with black hair was saying something, but Hazel was too tired to make it out.

"Hey, kid! Kid! Are you ok?" He asked due to all the blood on her shirt.

"Mmmm, no… I don't want to go back," the girl replied thinking that she was still in her dream about being taken back to the orphanage. When she opened her eyes further, she was able to make out more details about the strange man in front of her. He had a dark shadow of facial hair and hazel eyes. His build looked lean and athletic which made her want to reach out and squeeze one of his arms. Of course she restrained herself from doing so, but she still wanted to.

"Jesus," he said exasperatedly.

In the end, the stranger ended up carrying her to his car and taking Hazel to the hospital. Ms. McCall stitched her up and gave her some antibiotics.

"Make sure she takes two once a day for two weeks, ok Derek?" She said to him, giving one of the Hale members an expectant look.

"Sure…" He said and then gave her a fake smile.

"Good, I'll get the discharge papers ready so that you can take your cousin home," she said before she went to go get the release forms.

Derek waited patiently for Ms. McCall's return. Derek had told her that Hazel was his cousin because he didn't want to waste time explaining how he stumbled upon a lonely girl outside of a school in the rain. Instead, he just told her that she was running and caught herself on the corner of the kitchen table.

By the time Hazel was discharged, she was hopped up on drugs and Derek had to carry her to his car again. He took her back to his apartment and laid her on the comfortable couch in the loft.

Hazel opened her eyes and sat up on the couch. To her surprise, she found four teenagers and two men sitting in the same room as her.

"What the- where am I?" Hazel asked anxiously. "This isn't another foster home is it?" Worry was all over her face as her eyes looked from one person to another.

Jackson spoke up and said, "Derek, you really had to pick a spaz?"

"Watch it," a low growl of anger in the form of a warning escaped his mouth and he shot Jackson a look that said "don't even think about talking like that again."

The beta lowered his eyes towards the floor and mumbled a sorry, but you could tell these two would not be getting off on the right foot.

"This isn't really a foster home. Last night I found you in front of the high school. You had lost a lot of blood and you were weak and pretty out of it," that comment made Hazel's cheeks blush a slight pink as she sunk into the back of the couch. She didn't like thinking that she's weak even though she knew it. "Anyways, I took you to the hospital and told them you're my cousin. They stitched you up, gave you some antibiotics, and told me you were free to go; so I just took you back here."

"Oh… Thank you, that's very nice," she didn't really know how to reply to all of last night's events, so she settled for gratitude.

"Guys, can you give us a moment. I need to talk to Hazel," Derek said to his pack members and his uncle.

After everyone left, it was just the two of them in the loft.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you."

"I looked in your pockets and found some kind of I.D card with your name and everything on it," he replied in a factual tone.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Anyways, since you ran away you probably have no place to go, right?"

Hazel nodded. She was too embarrassed to admit that she didn't think things all the way through. The girl ran away with nothing, not even an extra set of clothes.

"Well, I'm a werewolf, and those wayward teens are a part of my pack," he stopped to search her face for any sort of change in emotion.

"Are you for real? Prove it."

Derek nodded because he understood her being sceptical. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they changed from being hazel to a bright blue. Hazel's eyes widened in awe as she stared at him until he changed the color back.

"That's awesome!"

"Now that you know all of this, would you like to become a member of my pack?"

Hazel was hesitant in answering Derek. Then she remembered all the things she has not been able to do because she was so weak and fragile. She looked at him and her eyes held determination.

"Yes."


	2. Thanks a Bunch

**The New Wolf on the Block**

 **Chapter Two: Thanks A Bunch**

 ***Three Days Later on Monday***

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Erica. I don't know how I'd survive if you weren't a part of the pack."

"For a while there it was just all boys and me, but now I have someone who doesn't make gross noises and laugh about things that aren't funny."

"I don't do that," said Isaac stated defensively.

"Ok, you don't. But the other two do," Erica finished before she wandered off to a group of other girls.

"Don't worry, when Erica's not around I'll keep ya company," Isaac told Hazel as he led her over to Scott and Stiles who were talking to Lydia.

"Hey guys, this is Hazel. She's a new member of Derek's pack."

They all greeted her with a hey and told them who they were.

 _Oh God, people…_ "Um- y-yeah. Hi…" Hazel eventually finished saying. She hated speaking to people she wasn't at all familiar with. It make her want the floor to swallow her up and send her somewhere else. Preferably a nice, isolated island.

Her eyes looked up, and she glanced at Stiles who smiled back at her. There was something in the teenage boy that was attractive. Hazel blushed and looked back down at the ground not wanting him to see her. "I'm going to go to class I guess. It was- it was nice meeting you all…" Hazel said as she started walking away.

"You know where you're going?" Isaac called after her.

Hazel shot her thumb up in the air as she headed towards the stairs to her English class. _Yay, English!_ English being her best and favorite subject exited her as she was able to start the day with literature. Even her new teacher, Ms. Ashwill, ended up being amazing.

Her day went by quickly, and when the bell rang to finish Biology class she took her time gathering her things before leaving. Hazel walked over towards Isaac's car, but she didn't see him. So, she opted for standing in front of the Beacon Hills High School sign.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice behind her. Hazel turned around and saw the guy from earlier with nice brown hair and brown eyes that were the same color as hers.

"Hi…" She said trying not to make eye contact. "You're Stiles, right?"

"Yeah. I just saw you standing here and thought I'd come over. How was your first day?"

"It was alright. I-" but then there conversation took a turn for the worse when Jackson decided to interpose.

"Sup, newbie?" That was the nick-name Jackson chose to call her over the past few days. Jackson then glanced over Stiles and said, "where's your boyfriend, weakling?"

Stiles glared at him before saying, "well, my best friend is out buying some mountain ash so that he can trap you in the locker room."

Eye squinting and false smiles seemed to be their only source of conversing while Hazel stood by Stiles and laughed at his comment. Jackson of course had no retort so he settled for making her feel less about herself.

"Come on, newbie, or do you want another set of antibiotics for another injury?"

Hazel locked eyes with Jackson and then heard Stiles say, "well, I'll catch you later, Hazel." Then he turned and went over to his Jeep.

"You're such an ass hole," Hazel said lowly.

"It's not my fault you're fun to pick on."

Having strength for the first time in her life was amazing, but Hazel was having a hard time controlling her new heightened emotions. Jackson's eyes widened as her's turned bright with yellow.

"Cut it out before someone sees you," he whispered to her.

She couldn't find the control button though as her emotions balled up her fist and swung at Jackson's model-like face.

He ducked and she missed, but she didn't stop. Jackson wouldn't hit her, so instead he defended himself against he blows. Jackson blocked another punch and grabbed her leg when she tried to kick him. He very easily pinned her to the ground and whispered in her ear, "you don't mess with the big, bad wolf. You're just a baby beta who will never be as strong as any of us. I don't even see why Derek bothered with you."

Jackson stood up and turned to his car. Hazel stood up and went over to Isaac's car to wait for him. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac came out of the front door of the building and saw Hazel leaning against the car with a distressed expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Isaac was the one to ask her as all three teens stood around their youngest pack member.

"Nothing… Let's just go."

"Are you sure?" Erica queried.

"Yeah." They didn't ignore her quietness, but they didn't bother her on the way home either. Boyd tried to cheer her up a couple times with some cheesy jokes, but she didn't find them amusing.

The four teenagers entered the loft and found Derek with an angry expression on his face and Jackson who wore somewhat of a victorious smile when his alpha wasn't looking at him.

"Guys, hit the road. Hazel and I need to talk." Derek ordered his beta's who obeyed quickly.

The teens fled from the room and went upstairs leaving Jackson, Derek, and Hazel in the loft.

"So, you got in a fight with Jackson?" The alpha started.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Jackson says you lost control and showed your eyes. You can't do that, especially at school where there are lots of people around."

"Yes, sir…" She responded instead of arguing with him further.

"Good. Then you understand why I'm going to have to punish you then."

"What? No, please. I won't lose control again, Derek!" The beta tried to plead, but the alpha wouldn't budge.

Jackson watched as his alpha sat down beside Hazel and pulled her over his lap. He gave her a dozen smacks over her jeans. Going from right to left on her sit spots which made her squeal. Jackson crossed his arms and smirked at her. When Hazel saw him, she let the tears that stung in her eyes fall. She barried her head in her arms and cried into the sofa.

Derek started to lecture Hazel as he continued to lay down swat after swat.

"You can't lose control like that in public. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Hazel wailed into her arms.

"And no more getting into fights. You're not a scrapper."

"Yes, sir." It felt like the spanking was getting worse by the second. Her backside both burned and throbbed with heat she had not endured before. Even when she was a child she had not been spanked.

After applying thirty smacks to his beta, Derek released the teenager, stood her up, and then did so himself. He brought her into his arms for a hug to comfort her cries. He helped calm her down and then Hazel looked over at Jackson.

"Do you have anything to say, Hazel?"

There was a pause before Hazel grumbled out an apology. Jackson glowed with satisfaction and said, "I forgive you." He then left the room and took his arrogance with him.

"I told you the rules to staying here. Now you know them, and you know what's going to happen if you break them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she told him as she hung her head.

"Good. Now, go do your homework or something."


	3. Unraveling Nights

Chapter Three: Unraveling Nights

Hazel's P.O.V:

*BUZZ* my phone vibrated in the form of a shimmy as it laid on my desk. I went over to see who texted me.

Hey, it's Stiles. I wanted to know if you would wanna meet up later tonight?

Concise and blunt. I like that.

Sure, I messaged him back and he texted me when and where to meet him. I smiled because my heart felt so light. I've never had the chance to hangout with a boy before because I was brought up in an all girl's orphanage.

Going into the bathroom, I stripped of all my clothes. The scar I barred just a few days ago was completely healed thanks to my new, super, awesome, werewolf powers. Once the water was turned on and hot I quickly entered the shower and cleaned my body so that I would look nice tonight.

I got ready for… What would I call this? A hangout? A date? Chillaxing? I don't know… I wonder if he thinks it's a date…

Finally clearing my thoughts, I finished getting ready and went downstairs in a blue, lace tank top that wasn't too revealing and black jeans. Erica and I went shopping a few days ago due to becoming part of the pack with literally only the clothes on my back.

(BACK TO NO P.O.V)

"Hey, Derek, may I hang out with a friend tonight please?" Hazel asked her Alpha politely.

Derek crossed his arms and contemplated what she was asking. He didn't know if letting her go out after fighting with Jackson was a good idea. "I don't know. You're still in trouble for getting into that fight earlier."

"Please, Derek!" Hazel pleaded with her big, brown eyes. Derek wanted to cave from the look she was giving him. Her innocent, pale face was just as a puppies begging for attention.

"Who are you going to hang out with?" Hazel couldn't tell what he was thinking. Derek looked like such an enigma and it frustrated her.

"A guy from school. His name is Stiles." At the mention of his name, Derek rolled his eyes. _That can't be good..._

"What? What's wrong?" Hazel demanded. Stiles seemed like a nice person.

"Stiles? Really? Of all the people to hang out with, you had to go and make friends with him?"

"It's better than having no friends," she countered but realized arguing with him might not be a good idea when she was trying to persuade. "Please, Derek. I've never been able to hang out with anyone except for the girls at St. Mary's. Even then we didn't do anything. Please, I made a friend and I would really like to hangout with him…" Tears pricked at the back of her eyes at the mention of the girls she left behind. She was glad to be out of there and gone, but Hazel still missed them.

"You did all your homework?" Derek's tone was stern as he asked her.

"Yes, sir." Hazel affirmed with hope in her voice.

"I guess you can go then but curfew is eleven." His permission made her squeal with excitement. She was so grateful for this opportunity that it made her jump up and hug him. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she squeezed tightly, not knowing that Derek was in discomfort. She let go and repeated "thank you" about several times as Derek regained his equilibrium.

"No problem. What time are you leaving?"

Hazel looked at her phone and her eyes popped open wide as she said, "now. See you tonight. Thanks again." Then the door slammed and she was gone.

"Hi, Stiles," Hazel greeted him as she walked over to where he stood outside of a club in Beacon Hills. She could sense the massive groups of people and hear the loud, dubstep beats from where they stood in line.

"Hey, you look great. So, you want to head inside?" He asked as he motioned with his hand towards the door.

"Yeah. I've never been to a club before."

"Well I am a party expert, so you came to the right guy."

Hazel looked perplexed and said, "but, you texted me?"

There was a long pause before Stiles elongated the word, "yeah…"

They both laughed and then went inside the dark room filled with people dancing to the DJ's creations under neon strobelights. Stiles and Hazel danced together closely, bouncing in each other's proximity. She just followed the lead of what all the other girls were doing because she didn't really know what to do. When a redheaded teenager put her arms around her partner's neck and danced real close to him, Hazel did the same with Stiles.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this? I thought you said you'd never been clubbing before?" He seemed too impressed by her moves and thought that she had done this before.

"I haven't. I've just been observing that girl over there," Hazel told him as she pointed toward the redheaded girl who was now grinding on her date.

"Oh," Stiles said taken aback and embarrassed.

Hazel flashed one of her gorgeous smiles at him and laughed softly at his response. She danced close to him again, closing whatever space was between them. Her hands didn't want to restrain themselves anymore and neither did his. Stiles made the first move and leaned into kiss her pink, lip gloss stained lips. At first, she melted into the action slowly. Hazel then sprang into the kiss with him and acted purely on passion.

Stiles' hand found their way to her back pockets. For a few seconds, they rested against her ass comfortably. Then all hell broke lose and her phone vibrated. Stiles parted from the kiss for a second and told her that her phone was ringing. Hazel didn't process the words at first, but then it all registered and she broke away from him like The Flash.

"Fuck my life, hopes, and dreams," Hazel said out loud as she looked at her phone.

"What's wrong? Oh my god, you look like you're going to pass out."

"It's two a.m… I'm dead. He's going to kill me." Hazel panicked and told him, "I have to go. I'm so sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." And then there was one...

"Derek, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time. I didn't mean to stay out so late," Hazel tried to rationalize with her alpha as he took off his belt.

"I told you to be back by eleven. You didn't even let me know where you were. I told you how it was going to be from now on. You break a rule, you get punished so bend over." Derek looked disappointed with a hint of determination to see this punishment through.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful or anything, Derek. I really do appreciate the fact that you let me go out. It was a mistake." Tears gathered in her eyes threatening to spill.

"And you know how you learn from mistakes? Consequences," he answered for her. The older man crossed over to where she leaned against the kitchen table and took her by the arm into the loft area. He bent her over the black, leather couch and it felt cool on her stomach where her tank top rose up over her navel. She tried to remove herself from his grasp, but he firmly pinned her down with his strong hand on her lower back.

"I'm going to give you thirty. Ten for not obeying the curfew, ten for not taking any of my calls, and ten for not even telling me where you were. Do you understand?"

Hazel tried to stifle her sniffling as she told him, "yes, sir." When the first lick of the belt came crashing down on her jeans, Hazel cried out in pain. It was like a white, hot, searing pain she had never endured before. Then another smack hit her and soon the blows fell into a rhythmic pattern. Fifteen strikes into the spanking had covered between her mid thighs and sit spots.

She cried out in pain at each blow the belt created against her jeans. At least she had some sort of protection even if it was only a thin layer of denim.

Her pleading, begging, kicking, and screaming had not helped her one bit during the harsh punishment. She decided to just take the remaining kisses of the belt she had coming.

When the spanking was over, Derek readjusted his belt. The clanging of the belt buckle frightened Hazel as she was still sobbing into her arms over the couch. Derek pulled her off of the couch and into a hug for a couple seconds before making her look into his eyes.

"You're grounded for the rest of the week. Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow," he told her firmly.

"Yes, sir," she spoke with her head down as she walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Erica.

"Hey, are you ok?" The blonde asked her new pack member.

"Yeah, I just lost track of time and Derek gave me a pretty good thrashing for it. I'll be fine by tomorrow though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being a really good friend…"


	4. Isaac VS Erica

**Chapter Four: Isaac VS Erica**

It was a gloomy and rainy day when the wayward teenagers arrived home from school. Their alpha was not there to greet them as usual, but they only shrugged it off and went about their ways.

Jackson pushed past Hazel in order to get some food from the kitchen. Isaac and Erica went straight to the television. That left Boyd going up to his room to read. Hazel decided to go up to her room and study for a test on Thursday in English.

As she ventured up to her and Erica's room, Hazel heard what sounded like drama downstairs. _I'm just glad it isn't me_ , she thought.

"Come on, Isaac. Don't be a dick," the blonde said as she was tired of being nice while trying to persuade her fellow pack member to let her use his car.

"Nope, and calling names isn't going to get you anywhere." He kept his gaze fixated on the T.V as he nonchalantly responded.

"I just need it for a few hours tonight. I swear I'll bring it back in perfect condition."

"I'm not going to let you borrow my car after the last time."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"The fucking side mirror was busted and so was the left tail light!" Isaac was now exasperatedly staring at her. He couldn't believe she wasn't taking responsibility for the accident and that she wasn't relenting on the subject. "Look, just drop it, ok? The answer is still no. You can't borrow my car. Leave it alone."

Erica's eyes held a determined gaze to them. Jackson saw from the kitchen what was about to happen coming from a mile away. She took the remote on the coffee table and threw it at his abdomen using her inhuman speed. The curly haired beta was able to catch the object with ease.

"Really?" He asked her sarcastically with a cocked eyebrow.

She rushed over to him and tried to slap him across the face, but he countered her tactics and caught her slim wrist.

"I've had enough of your shit, Erica," he told her furiously before he bent Erica over his muscular thigh. His left leg went over hers in order to keep them from kicking.

The door opened to the apartment and all eyes went on the black haired alpha. He looked at Isaac with Erica over his knee and his arm in the air.

"What's uh- do I even want to know?" Derek asked with little interest.

"Oh-" Isaac hesitated in answering Derek.

"Derek, make him let me go! Please!" Erica cried out in earnest seeking help.

Jackson was a bystander in the situation enjoying the entertainment. He watched as their shocked leader still stood speechless.

"Erica wanted to borrow my car, I told her no, she threw a remote at me, and then she tried to hit me. I got tired of her behavior, so I think I should do something about it," Isaac said as he finally explained what was going on.

"Oh, ok then," Derek responded as he went upstairs to take care of some paperwork and left the teenagers to figure out their problems.

"Derek!" Erica screeched before Isaac's palm laid a harsh slap on her rear end.

The faux, black, leather, pencil skirt Erica was wearing rose up by itself; revealing her sit spots and red underwear. The lower half of her bottom started to turn a nice shade of pink as Isaac worked her skin with his hand. Twice on the right side, twice on the left side was the back and forth pattern of consistency.

"Stay still," Isaac warned her, raining down harsher spanks to get her attention.

Erica was crying and wriggling in attempts to evade his hand. "Please, Isaac. Stop!"

"You have no authority here," he told her with an astringent tone.

Her butt felt like a fire had been set to it. He turned her lower half from the color pink to a scarlet red by the end of her punishment.

"You can not borrow my car, and you will leave the subject alone. That is final. Do you understand?"

Erica released a sob and then took three deep breaths before being calm enough to answer him.

"Yes, Isaac," It was hard for her to get the words out. She laid limply over his knee and after a few moments, he turned her over and placed her on his lap. She sat in a way so that pressure was not applied to her recently disciplined derriere.

He held her and waited patiently as she calmed down. Comfort was a necessary part of discipline, Isaac realized that. If you didn't punish someone correctly and then comfort them afterwards, then it's just abuse; and he refused to be like his father.

Jackson grew tired of the scene before him, so he went back to Beacon Hills to participate in lacrosse practice.

 **I'm sorry for all the late updates, you guys. I'll try to be better about posting!**


	5. Well Then Who Was It

Chapter Five: Well Then Who Was It

Derek told Hazel to go to her high school and retrieve Jackson because there was a problem that Derek needed help with. "Let's just hope there won't be a problem this time," she half mumbled to herself. With Jackson, you never knew what mood he'd be in. One minute, he could be smiling and the next, total drama queen.

She found Stiles along the way to the field at his locker dressed in lacrosse gear.

"Stiles," Hazel called out to him. He startled and almost lost balance but regained his equilibrium.

"Hey, Hazel. What uh- what are you doing here?" He said a little surprised.

"I came to get the diva. Derek needs him at home."

"I haven't seen him so far. He might be in the locker room or something."

"Thanks. Well, I'd better go," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stiles' eyes lit up and he smiled widely as he ran back to the lacrosse field.

Hazel entered the locker room and found Jackson in only his lacrosse pants and shoes as he was getting ready to put his jersey on. She could see where his skin outlined his muscles greatly. She hesitated and waited for him to put his jersey on. Once it was on his handsome body, Hazel spoke up.

"Hey, Jackson."

Jackson rolled his eyes at the familiarness of the voice. "What?"

"Nice to see you too," she responded sarcastically. Hazel stood there in the dim lighting of the room and felt awkward. _Why the hell am I here again? Oh, yeah…_

"Derek needs you to come home," she told him.

"Can't it wait?" He said with his usual sass.

"Apparently not."

"Well, what does want to talk to me about?"

Hazel was quickly becoming bored of the chit-chat and sighed lightly. "I don't know. I didn't ask him about it."

"Just tell Derek I'll be home after practice, pipsqueak."

"I have a name, and I was told not to leave here without you."

"That sounds like your problem," he said mockingly as he turned away from her to get his lacrosse stick.

Hazel having enough of his attitude, strode up behind him, grabbed him by his hair, and banged his head against the locker. Jackson was startled and dizzy from the sudden attack. Her pack member moved quicker than her though and was able to put her in a full nelson with a grip that crushed her almost. Hazel could hardly breathe in the state she was in. _Damn, I really need to work on my combat skills…_

Jackson then forced her face forward, up against the locker, and held her there. "What the hell, Hazel?" He demanded in a loud voice. Jackson was dangerously close to her ear and it felt like someone was speaking into a bullhorn.

"I'm so sick of you being an ass. I don't deserve to be treated this way," Hazel responded in an exhausted voice. She tried to lash out against him and struggled in his grip. It seemed as though her already heightened feelings were becoming increasingly sensitive by the second.

Hazel felt her feelings surge through her veins, making her hot and agitated. Tears fell from her eyes and caused her to become angrier due to how vulnerable she felt.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed at him.

"Not until you calm down. Damn it, Hazel," he cursed as she kicked him in the shin. He forced her up against the lockers with more pressure and whispered in her ear, "you need to stop this right now."

She went limp against the locker in defeat, too tired to stand. Something washed over her that took half of the energy she possessed. It dawned on her that maybe it was realization that no matter how hard she tried, Jackson would always be a million skills ahead of her physically.

The other beta still held the small girl in his grasp. He heard and processed her words. Trying to come up with something to say, but he couldn't find anything. He let her go and when she almost slipped and fell to the ground, he picked her up and set her down on the bench; holding her upright.

Hazel's eyes fluttered quickly as she tried to remain awake. "If you don't want me in the pack anymore I'll leave…" She said to Jackson in such a tired voice that it consumed the last bit of energy she had.

Jackson didn't know what to do or what was even going on. Hazel's body felt the rush of overwhelming, pent up emotions being released and fainted from it all. Jackson could only think of laying her down on the bench and calling Derek.

Just as he pulled out his cell phone, a tan skinned brunette walked into the locker room with his best friend.

"Scott, Hazel fainted. I don't know why. She tried to fight me and then just-"

Stiles rushed over to her immediately followed by Scott.

"The hell is going on here?" Stiles mumbled to no one in particular.

"The whole team is acting like this," Scott told Jackson.

"Like what?" Jackson stood there impatiently as he waited for Scott to tell him what was going on.

"Everyone on the field is acting like their emotions have been heightened. Three people have passed out, and a few others are extremely angry. I guess Hazel is experiencing the same thing they are."

Jackson processed what he was saying. "Do you think there's something in Beacon Hills?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Stiles said as he stood from a crouching position.

"Alright, I'll call Derek and tell him about this…" He waved his hand gesturing at Hazel, "feelings thing…"

"Hey, Derek," Jackson spoke into the phone when his leader answered. "Something or someone caused Hazel to pass out. She's here in the locker room with Scott, Stiles, and me."

Derek paused for a moment and then cursed silently. "I'll be there soon," was all he said before hanging up the phone.

Derek took Hazel back to the loft to be watched by Peter. He agreed to babysitting her even though he didn't want to. He'd rather go off on the hunt for whatever was causing mischief at the high school with Derek, his beta's, Scott, and Scott's pack.

It took three hours for Hazel to wake up, but finally she came to and sat up on the couch.

"Peter? What happened? I was at school just a minute-"

"Long story short: you passed out because of a monster, and now you're here. Now excuse me, I have to make a call."

"Who do you have to call?"

Peter became irritated by the girl's questions and decided not to answer her which only made Hazel more curious. She tried to walk toward him so that she could listen to their conversation, but Peter only stopped her in her tracks and ordered her to sit down.

"And if I don't?"

"You are one stubborn child. You can either sit down comfortably or uncomfortably; your choice." Hazel glared at him with hatred. Arrogance radiated off of Peter like heat from a generator.

"Fine, uncomfortably it is." Peter took hold of her wrist and practically dragged the small girl over towards the couch. It wasn't long before she was yanked over his lap. She grunted due to the harsh contact her stomach made with his thighs.

"I gave you an order that you refused to obey. Next time, don't be such a brat. It was none of your concern who I was calling and that is why I'm going to teach you this lesson in being obedient."

"Fuck you, Peter. You don't care if I'm obedient or not. You're just a controlling dick who can't stand things not going his way. Let me up!" She shrieked after her last comment.

Peter used his left arm and wrapped it around her waist. He then lit into her ass like a fire with all his strength. He did not hold back like Derek usually would. Hazel was screaming at the top of her lungs while her legs lashed out. She tried to avoid his hand, but found that quite hard considering the position she was in.

"You can't do this to me!" She yelled quite pathetically. Something was in her voice, such as a sob, waiting to be released.

He slowed his pace down as he spanked her sit spots. Her rear end became a shade of raspberry pink. Peter moved his hand down to punish the tops of her thighs and started to lecture Hazel.

"If I give you an order I expect obedience, not defiance," he roared at her angrily as she sobbed. His wrath scared her and she cried even harder. The teenager's arms shook as she bawled into her arms. She laid there over his lap with her face nearly touching the floor and her legs dangling in the air. She was no longer kicking due to spending so much of her energy screaming and struggling.

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Peter kept the spanking up until he was sure she had learned her lesson.

The elder Hale member released her from his grip and told her to go face the corner with her nose touching the wall. She looked him in the eye stubbornly, not wanting to go through this any longer. Peter stood though which caused Hazel to scurry over to the two walls that connected. That action caused Peter to silently chuckle as he sat back down.

Peter called Derek to let him know what was going on at his apartment.

"The brat woke up and was being incredibly rude. She wouldn't listen to me at all."

"I can still hear you, you know," Hazel said a little too loudly as she stood with her small nose in a corner of the room.

"Be quiet," Peter ordered and she obeyed for the rest of the call. "Anyway she was being defiant, so I spanked her. I really think she learned from it."

Hazel rolled her eyes as she heard him talk. _What a self-righteous bastard…_

Derek and Peter talked for a good while about what was happening outside the loft. Derek stated, "apparently Scott was able to figure out the thing causing the lacrosse team to have an emotional breakdown wasn't a monster. It was some kid with the ability to manipulate and manifest emotions. Not everyone was affected by this person though because we think that they recently found out about their power."

"Interesting… Do you know who this person is yet?"

"No, we haven't gotten that far. Scott saw someone in the bleachers during practice and thinks it might have been them. He's using their scent to try and track them now."

"Is that all?" Peter asked in a bored tone.

"Yes-" then he hung up on his nephew.

Hazel grew impatient and tired of this particular punishment. As she stood in the corner, Peter told her that she couldn't talk, remove her nose from the wall, rub the sting that made her ass feel as though it was on fire, or shuffle her feet. The wayward girl was contemplating breaking the first rule and ended up doing so. "Peter?"

"What?" He said in a rude voice as he poured himself a glass of wine in the kitchen.

"When can I come out?" Embarrassment, hopefulness, and curiosity were all noticeable in her tone.

"When I say so. Be quiet or I'll keep you in there longer than I intended."

"But- I'm tired and hungry…"

"Twenty."

"What?" His one word response confused her.

"You added twenty more minutes to your time out. Would you like to try for forty?"

Hazel only sighed and remained in the corner without speaking for at least another hour before Peter released her and sent her to bed.

"I hope you learned your lesson, young lady."

She hung her head, unable to meet his gaze, and spoke softly, "yes sir." Hazel ascended the staircase and made her way to her room. Her bottom was sore and she winced with each step she took.

Derek's uncle turned his back to her and went to go sit on the sofa. "I'm never having kids," he said to himself.

Hazel's wolf hearing picked up what he said and she thought, _that's for the best._..


	6. Solving the Puzzle

The New Wolf on the Block Chapter 6: Solving the Puzzle

Hazel walked downstairs to find Peter and Derek talking. Still sore from yesterday's incident, she tried to walk as lightly as she could. Her cheeks blushed when she made eye contact with the elder Hale member and then looked away.

"Where are the others?" The young girl asked.

"They're out with Scott and his pack. We thought about waking you up to go with them but assumed it would be better to let you rest because of what happened yesterday," Derek answered her.

"Oh. Can I meet up with them?" Both Hales looked at each other, considering the outcomes of the situation quietly.

"You, Peter, and I are going to wait here for them to get back," Derek told her causing Hazel to frown. "This person could be dangerous and we have enough people out there looking for them. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," Hazel replied sullenly. _Why don't I ever get to do anything?_

"I don't understand why we aren't at school trying to find this person," Lydia spoke to no one in particular as they searched the woods. "I mean, didn't you guys see this person on the bleachers at practice?"

Scott, using his senses, was too distracted to reply. Isaac on the other hand was at practice but didn't see anything. That left Stiles who was too preoccupied fighting with coach to notice anyone in the bleachers at the time.

"Great…" Lydia said after the teenagers told their side of the story.

"Guys, I caught something," Scott said aloud. Everyone stopped talking and followed the tan werewolf as he tracked the person down.

They exited the woods and soon came across a lonely person sitting on a boulder staring at the lake. Stiles conversed with his best friend and asked, "is that it, or whoever it is?"

"Yeah, that's them."

Jackson spoke next, "ok, so now what?"

"Um, I guess we go talk to them." Scott faced forward towards the person sitting on the large rock and started walking towards them in a determined manner. Once he reached the person in the black leather jacket with a grey hood, he spoke up. "Hey," was all he said.

A teenage girl with long, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes revealed herself. She wore black, ripped, skinny jeans and combat boots. "What do you want?" Her tone held both seriousness and a sort of emotional pain.

"What's your name?"

"Renea, why?"

"We," he looked at his friends and motioned for them to come over, "want to talk to you about something."

Isaac appeared next to Scott and said, "were you at the lacrosse practice yesterday?"

"Yeah, so what if I was. What does it matter to you?"

Lydia took a step forward. "It matters because someone was causing chaos and toying with my friends. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

The girl gulped and hesitated before answering. She lied and told them she knew nothing of what they all were talking about.

"You're lying," Jackson, Isaac, and Scott said in unison.

"This would go a lot easier if you just tell us the truth," the strawberry blonde told Renea.

"What's with all these questions in the first place?" Renea started to become frantic and her heart rate elevated.

"We think you altered the lacrosse player's emotions." As Scott revealed his reason for being there, Renea began to panic. She obviously wasn't a good liar.

"It's obviously her. Let's just take her," Jackson suggested. Scott was contemplating the decision and finally agreed. Before they could make a move, Lydia started to cry harshly. Jackson bent down so he could tend to her and then realized while everyone was staring at her, no one was paying any attention to Renae.

Jackson shouted at Isaac to go after her because he was the closest. He took off with his werewolf speed which enhanced his agility. Not being used to sprinting for a long period of time, Renae's legs soon gave out due to tripping over a branch. She went down and it only took seconds before Isaac showed up.

"Come here," Isaac demanded as he tried to get the struggling girl up. Once she was on her feet, Renae tried to get away from him furiously but failed in the end. He picked her up and carried the young lady over his shoulder. Even though she was only a few inches shorter than him, he found it easy to carry her.

Renae pounded on his back with her fists, ordering him to let her go. Isaac threw his head back and laughed at her pathetic attempts to get away. "Sorry but I can't do that," he responded to her.

She found his words unpleasant and flung every bad name in the book at him that she could think of. That only earned her four, hard smacks to her left sit spot. "Ouch, ouch, aw, ouch!"

"That ought to teach you to hold your tongue."

Renae, finding it useless to continue wasting her energy, crossed her arms and rested against Isaac's back as he carried her back to his friends. When they reached Scott and everyone else, they all headed back to their cars and drove back to Derek's place.

Scott took out his phone and called Derek. "Hey, we found her. We'll meet you back at your apartment."

"Alright. Watch her and make sure she doesn't mess with any of you. Last thing we need is a news report saying 'unstabilized teen drives off highway.'"

Scott laughed at that comment and told him they'd be carefull before ending the call.

Back at the loft, Hazel waited with the two Hales in the kitchen. "How long are they going to take again?"

"Shhh, patience is a virtue," Peter said in a wise tone.

"You're one to talk," Hazel retorted.

There were some struggling noises coming from the living area between the sounds of a door opening and slamming. Jackson, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles walked into the room with Isaac carrying Renae over his shoulder.

"We texted Boyd and Erica. Told them we found her and to come back here," Jackson told Derek when he saw his alpha exit the kitchen. Peter and Hazel walked in and saw all the rucis.

Isaac carried Renae over to the black sofa before setting her down roughly on it. She tried to stand up but felt pressure on her shoulders holding her down. This frustrated her and caused her to furiously lash out at Isaac. It took Peter, Derek, Scott, and Isaac to hold her down and bind her hands together with rope.

It took several minutes before Renae grew tired from struggling so much. Once her energy ran out though, Derek and Scott seized the opportunity to question her. Scott sat on the table in front of her while Derek stood with his arms crossed.

Derek was the one to ask the first question. "How long ago did you find out you could alter emotions?"

Renae didn't answer at first. She was still upset about being manhandled so roughly. Peter then said, "this could go a whole lot faster if you just started talking."

Her jaw tightened and her foot bounced up and down as she processed his words. Finally, she gave in, "about two weeks ago."

Scott took the chance and queried her next, "why did you decide to mess with the lacrosse team's feelings? I mean, you didn't just hurt them, you also hurt Hazel." Hazel waved at Renae so that Renae knew who Scott was talking about.

"I did it because you guys are jackass' who think they can get away with anything. So, seeing as I have this new found power, I used it on you guys. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I just wanted you guys to pay."

"Pay for what?" Hazel suddenly spoke. "They don't even know you."

"Oh, but they do. They just don't remember me because I'm just another face to them. You see, freshman year, Jackson and his friends played a joke on me. They dared him to say he liked me and ask me to homecoming. When I showed up at school, him and all of his friends stood their laughing at me, holding a rose out towards me. Everyone was laughing at me, so now you know why. And I won't stop until I find the perfect way to embarrass him and his lackies just like they did to me." Renae finished her rant looking at Jackson.

"That's what this is about?" Jackson said. "Revenge? How pathetic." Lydia scolded him, but Jackson ignored her. "You think making people pass out is going to solve all your problems?"

"That's not what I have planned. On the lacrosse field, I was just testing what I can do. You have no idea what's coming, jockstrap." Hazel giggled at Renea's choice of words. Jackson glared furiously at her, but Renea gave her a curt smile.

Derek sighed and said, "Well, I don't find this situation amusing at all, Hazel. Don't encourage her." The beta obeyed her alpha and looked down at the floor as she toyed with a thread on her jeans.

"Derek, can I talk to you over there for a second?" Scott asked as he stood up.

Derek followed Scott over to the door. All the werewolves in the room could hear them easily but Renea wouldn't be able to.

"What are we going to do about her? She says she has something big planned. What if she does something like making the whole lacrosse team angry enough to want to kill each other. Jackson isn't even one of her targets."

"I think we should let Peter handle this one. He's pretty good at persuading people when he needs to. Also, he has no feelings to amplify or alter so it's not like her powers will work on him." Peter- who had been listening in on their conversation- smiled shortly at what his nephew said about him.

Scott was convinced this would be a bad idea, but there also wasn't another option he could come up with. Derek was right: Peter has no feelings, therefore he is the best person to do the job. "Ok. There isn't really another option we can go with, so we'll just have to go with this one."

Derek called Peter over and explained to him that he was not to extremely hurt her or kill her because she was still a vulnerable teenager after all. Everyone left the apartment so that Renea and Peter were alone.

The elder man stood in front of Renae with his hands behind his back. The smile that curled his lips and the icy gaze in his eyes made Renea shrink into the couch as she tried to back away from Peter. "Let's get started, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. What Do You Say

The New Wolf on the Block Chapter 7: What Do You Say

WARNING: this chapter contains violence

Peter took his time before delivering a crucially, harsh punishment to Renea. He wanted her to worry, become anxious. He could tell he was doing a good job as her knee bobbed up and down, and her facial expression held a hint of fear.

"Renea, stand up and come over here." Peter was standing at the window looking out at the view. It wasn't eccentric or anything, he just wanted to get under her skin a little bit.

The girl stood up and made her way over next to Peter. Her wrists were still bound, and her hyde was irritated due to being rubbed against the rope. The elder man put his arm around her shoulder which made her stand still with shock.

"Nice day, isn't it?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"Uh- yeah, I guess," Renea answered. What she really felt like saying was: what the hell?

"Look, I know Jackson can be an ignorant twit at times, but what happened between you and him years ago surely can be solved and forgotten, right?"

"No," it was a simple matter of fact. Renea would not budge and Peter knew it. He knew it would take more than talking to persuade her.

He sighed and removed his arm from Renea. "Then you leave me no choice."

Renea sat in the kitchen chair with her wrists now tied to the furniture's arms. Peter looked down at her as he circled his prey. She was a pawn in his game, and he was going to take full advantage of the situation. "Last chance," he spoke. Renea did not reply to his comment.

He grabbed a fist full of the teen's hair before slapping her across the face with the back of his hand. The girl cried out in pain as she was restrained against the chair. Peter back handed her repeatedly five more times. Peter formed his hand into a fist before plummeting it into her stomach harshly. He heard Renea gasp, and she felt as though she was going to throw up. He gave her a blow to the face that almost caused the chair to fall over.

She had tears streaming down her face and was panting. Renea's cheeks were reddened, and her lip was cut and bleeding along with her nose. She looked horrified and depleted due to Peter wailing on her face in such a manner.

"Peter, please," she sobbed in a barely audible tone. Her eyelashes were damp and made her blue eyes glisten. Everything about her was distressing. She looked like the type of girl who would be ignored on a daily basis, treated poorly, overlooked by everyone, and underestimated by the people who were supposed to love her.

Peter exhaled and contemplated the situation. "Are you going to be a good, little girl?" His voice held some amusement and she could tell he enjoyed this.

The teenager hesitated with her answer. Finally, she gave in and said, "yes. I'll be good. I won't do what I was planning on doing to Jackson and his friends."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Peter took out his phone and called his nephew. He explained to Derek that he handled things before hanging up.

The elder man untied her from the chair and let her go watch TV. Erica and Boyd showed up along with everyone else from before.

"So, this is the girl?" Erica quirried.

"Yeah, I'm Renea." She replied as she unconsciously rubbed her wrists from the irritation that lingered.

Everyone was soon staring at the damage Peter caused to the younger girl's face. Jackson couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty for her pain. Derek was hashing it out with Peter in the kitchen. They were yelling things like, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INJURE HER SERIOUSLY," or, "DON'T BE UPSET BECAUSE I DID THE JOB THAT YOU COULDN'T DO." They argued that way for sometime before Peter stormed out the door not mentioning where he was off to but no one really cared.

Scott sat down next to her and took her chin in his hand. He examine her bruises and cuts that weren't tended to. "Wow, Peter really did a number on you." He shouldn't have been taken aback by the damage but he was. He just didn't understand how Peter could do something like this and not feel anything at all.

Renea blushed at both what he said and how he was treating her. She liked the attention because no one has ever cared about her like this before. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said and tried to push Scott's hand away.

He remained adamant though and didn't let go. "Stop it. Hazel, could you go grab a first aid kit."

"Scott, that isn't necessary. I'm fine. I think I'm actually just going to go home." She tried to stand up but was stopped by a wrist pulling her back onto the couch.

"Renea, sit down now. I'll take you home after I get your wounds taken care of."

Hazel came back with the first aid kit and found that everybody had wandered off somewhere.

"Here you go, Scott," Hazel said handing the red box with a white cross on it to the other alpha werewolf.

"Thanks," he responded and then Hazel exited the room.

"Scott, I don't want to be taken care of. I just want to go home."

"Sometimes what we don't want is what we need. You need to have this taken care of before it gets infected."

"Screw you, you're not my family so don't try and tell me what to do!" Renea was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the building. Scott was tired of arguing with this girl.

"If you say one more thing about this then I will put you over my knee." Renea could tell he wasn't bluffing and remained silent throughout the treatment. Renea didn't fully understand why she didn't want Scott to fix her cuts and bruises, but she just didn't feel like she deserved to be treated so gently.

Scott took his time with her as he used a que-tip along with some disinfectant to clean a particularly, nasty cut on her lip and eyebrow. She winced and tried to scootch away from him on the couch, but all he did was grab her arm and pull her towards him.

"Scott, stop. It burns," she said wriggling in his grip. "Let me go!" Renea's strength was nowhere near Scott's. She tried to use her other arm to get out of his hold but was too weak. When she tried to punch him in a swift, left hook, he caught her hand and pulled her over his right thigh.

He laid down several, harsh smacks to her rear end. Renea demanded he let go of her as she pounded her fists against the ground. "Scott! You can't do this to me!"

After punishing her sit spots with a flurry of harsh swats, Scott put her back on the couch and said, "be still and be quiet." And so she did. For the remainder of the time, Renea obeyed Scott's order and only winced when something really stung that she wasn't prepared for.

"Alright. I'm done. Come on, I'll take you home." Scott took Renea by the hand and led her out of the loft. Once they were out of the building, he took her over to his car and drove Renea home.

"So, we saved the day," Hazel said to her pack as they all sat in the living room eating pizza.

The guys were stuffing their faces and only grunted with a reply. Erica wasn't really listening though. She was lost somewhere in her own world. Hazel leaned back against the couch and thought about how she finally received the family she's always wanted.


End file.
